Uncle Grandpa Wiki:Guidelines/FAQ
Who are these wiki's administrators? You can find the list of Uncle Grandpa Wiki's administrators here What is the strike system? You can learn about that here Why did you roll back my edit? If you didn't get a strike then you might have gotten a warning so make sure you check your messages. If you did NOT get a strike or a warning, you may have accidentally broke formatting while trying to make an edit and rather than constantly remind you about the format, admins will just rollback the page, delete your edit entirely, or move what you wrote in its proper place. More times than not, your edit will be rolled back if it breaks a page's format. In this case, if you were rolled back without a warning, carefully look over the page in visual format or source format and make sure you place your information in the correct space/format, otherwise you'll just get rolled back again. If you're still not sure, you can always ask the admin who rolled your edit back and they will work with you. What are warnings and do they count toward the strike system? "Admin warnings" are usually reminders or informers about something you did when making an edit and are not technically strikes. They CAN turn into strikes if you repeat the same offense. For exmple: If an Admin warns you to not turn image slideshow formats into image gallery formats, but you ignore the admin and keep trying to do it anyways, the admin warning will be treated as strike 1 and you will immediately be given strike 2. However, if an admin warns you about something, and you follow that but end up doing something else that calls for another warning, those aren't necessarily strikes against you. The purpose of warnings is for otherwise good rule followers to make sure they follow page formatting correctly or use good quality control skills. It's also to assume good faith with registered users (especially new ones) that are trying to make good edits but have run into a dilemma with formatting or quality control issues. Why can't you just use admin warnings instead of strikes then? Admin warnings are for policies that were not explicitly stated. Strikes are for actual policy breakers that fail to read or comprehend the rules and guidelines set in place. If we just gave "admin warnings" and assumed good faith to people who explicitly broke the rules, then we might as well just not have rules at all. But there ARE rules that you MUST follow, so there's a strike system for that. For the good editors who follow the rules but break a format, there are warnings. Why not just make a policy about page format? Page format should just be assumed. You can take a look at pages with similar content (IE all main character pages) and see a pattern within format. If you can't tell from comparing, then prepare for warnings. What is quality control? The Uncle Grandpa Wiki Administrators are dedicated to making sure all information put here is canon and factual information directly from the show, directly said by the UG crew, or stated/leaked from Cartoon Network studios and affiliates. We want nothing but canon information. We also are dedicated to making sure all the information is organized so that if you are looking for it you will be able to find it in a multitude of different ways. Quality Control is basically making sure the information put on here is accurate and factual and can be backed up with a source when needed. It is also ensuring things are categorized correctly, labeled correctly, and grammatically correct (for the most part, nobody is perfect though). When we comb the recent edits for quality control, we are not only making sure the information is accurate, but we are also making sure it is formatted and organized correctly so when others may want to find the information they will be able to do so easily. But I found some things that are innaccurate/grammaticaly incorrect/breaking format! Well then fix it! We are not robots, we are humans. Sometimes we miss things. Sometimes we're busy with our own lives and can't always fix things ASAP. This IS a wiki after all! If you see something wrong, fix it! Where do you get your screencaps and how do you get them so quickly? Mother-zombie uses a program called KMPlayer to automatically screencap an entire episode. After the screencapping process is done, she sifts through all the pictures and deletes the ones that are not needed and organizes and renames the rest of the files with the help of a program called BulkName Utility. She also usually purchases the episodes to do this, but sometimes they are not available for purchase on Itunes right away so she relies on other sources to tide her over until she can purchase the episode, usually CN's advertisements/previews of the episode. How did you design your badges? Mother-zombie used the achievement badge templates for the Uncle Grandpa Reckless Road Trip and used other screenshots and pixel art found on google to decorate these badges. All of the badges were designed in a program called Gimp. Can I affiliate? Ask an admin!